Quartz Class
Quartz gems, like Rose Quartz , Jasper , and Amethyst , are hardy, strong, and built for combat. They have a Signature Gem Weapon, a few enhanced abilities, and act as the party's Fighter. This is a guide to creating a Quartz character sheet. Gems Quartz gems are plentiful and varied. Most will be large and muscular, with exceptions such as Amethyst, who was "overcooked" and spent too much time in her kindergarten. Click here for a list of quartz gems. Gem Weapons Quartz gems have a signature, dedicated weapon that they summon from their gem to use in combat, along with any other weapons they may pick up. For example, in Sworn to the Sword, a gem likely to be a Quartz is seen with a helmet like Jasper's Crash helmet and also wielding an axe. Gems meant to be Rebellion-era or Crystal Gems use weapons similar to those of the human medieval era, whereas post-war or present-day Homeworld gems use more futuristic weapons, such as Jasper's helmet. Weapon Types Some suggested weapons include swords, axes, hammers, spears, flails, gauntlets, helmets, boots, etc. All weapons have a weight of 2 and are have a range of Hand, Close, or Reach. Weapon Enhancements All weapons have two Enhancements and one Look. Enhancements: * Hooks and spikes. +1 damage, but +1weight. The weapon has pieces of its owner's gem embedded in it. * Sharp. +2 piercing. * Perfectly weighted. Add precise. * Serrated edges. +1 damage. * Huge. Add messy and forceful. * Versatile. Choose an additional range. * Well-crafted. -1 weight. * Up-To-Date. +1 piercing, +1 speed. Looks: * Ancient * Unblemished * Ornate * Sinister * Futuristic Starter Abilities All Quartz gems have built-in abilities. Spin Attack When you use pure strength to knock into an enemy or object, roll+STR. On a 10+, choose 2 of the below. On a 7-9 choose 1. On a 6 or below, if used on an enemy that enemy deals damage to you, if used on an object you miss and smash into a nearby wall/object/character. * It's knocked over * There's not very much noise * The enemy is stunned OR the object is destroyed Mighty Mohs +1 to Constitution. Starting Gear A Quartz gem starts out carrying these items. Their max load is 12+STR. * Signature Weapon Choice of 1: * Lightweight Gem Armor (1 armor, worn, 1 weight) and Mission Gear (5 uses, 1 weight) * Heavy Gem Armor (2 armor, worn, clumsy, 3 weight) Choice of 2: * Vial of Healing Tears (0 weight) * Shield (+1 armor, 2 weight) * Helmet (+1 armor, 1 weight) and Gauntlets (+1 armor, -1 DEX, 2 weight) * 2 Vials of Fire Salts (2 uses, 1 weight) Advanced 1 Abilities Choose one of these moves when you gain a level from 2-10. Merciless When you deal damage, deal +1d4 damage. Millenial Mastery Choose one extra enhancement for your gem weapon. Iron Form You gain +1 armor. Furious Glint When you Discern Realities during combat, you take +1. Interrogator When you Negotiate using threats of violence as leverage, you may use STR instead of CHA. Homing Focus When you Hack & Slash an enemy, your next attack against that same foe deals +1d4 damage. Quartz Versatility Get one move from another class. Treat your level as one lower for choosing the move. Advanced 2 Abilities Choose one of these moves when you gain a level from 6-10. Bloodthirsty Replaces: Merciless When you deal damage, deal +1d8 damage. Through Death’s Eyes When you go into battle, roll+WIS. * On a 10+, name someone who will live and someone who will die. * On a 7-9, name someone who will live or someone who will die. Name NPCs, not player characters. The GM will make your vision come true, if it’s even remotely possible. * On a 6- you see your own death and consequently take -1 ongoing throughout the battle. Eye For Weaponry When you look over an enemy’s weaponry, ask the GM how much damage they do. Perfect Soldier When you Hack & Slash, on a 12+ you deal your damage, avoid their attack, and impress, dismay, or frighten your enemy. Steel Form Replaces: Iron Form You gain +2 armor. Vile Luster Requires: Furious Glint When you enter combat, roll+CHA. * On a 10+, hold 2. * On a 7-9, hold 1. Spend your hold to make eye contact with an NPC present, who freezes or flinches and can’t act until you break it off. * On a 6-, your enemies immediately identify you as their biggest threat. Fury of War Replaces: Homing Focus When you Hack & Slash an enemy, your next attack against that same foe deals +1d8 damage. Multiclass Initiate Get a move from another class. Treat your level as one lower for choosing the move.